I Guess No One's Perfect
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Six teenagers. Five Order members. Four remembered villains. Three vulnerable. Two traitors. One WitherDragon. Join our heroes as they struggle through sibling rivalry, daddy issues and the possible destruction of their world. Oh and did I tell you about the legend? Rated T for profanity, possible mental illnesses and the like. Since this is a series, it's multi-chapter.
1. The WitherDragon - Part I

**A/N: Hi. This is my Minecraft: Story Mode Series which I said I was going to do in Lullaby For/From a Saviour, though the actual fanfiction is called Lullaby For a Saviour. You seemed to like the idea so I developed a plot for the series.**

 **While it is based off of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it will be different to the plot - unlike in the cartoon, this series will have the New Order serve a greater role and the one who is based off Twilight will not be the main focus and will not have been tutored or chosen by any of them and certainly will not become a part of the Order.**

 **It's a story about six friends, two of them being half-siblings, one of them not being the child of a member of the Order, one of them having the female version of the name of the 'devil', one of them having to get accustomed to not being alone all the time and one having to put up with all this bullshit. XD**

 **I would like to thank RavenBlaze4850 for sending in an OC, I really appreciate it and this first chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **This series will have things from both the Minecraft universe and our universe to make this as unique as possible - this means that there will be more foods, different types of clothing and other things not necessarily in the universe of Minecraft.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Swords collided, blood was shed and he was so close to defeating them, the cold, bloodthirsty fraction of the kind, sweet-hearted man he once was, no longer a man but the WitherDragon.  
_

 _As Jesse, the great and powerful hero, gazed into those peacock blue eyes, he saw a cold, dark emptiness and he knew that his friend was no more and that there was nothing that could be done.  
_

 _By accepting this, he was able to unlock the potential long locked away, and he was able to prove himself as the true saviour of the Overworld as he painlessly grew wings of an angel.  
_

 _Seething with jealous rage, the Dragon used its soulless host to grow wings, the pain numbed by anger and pure evil and therefore not felt, and the two flew into the sky to finally see who would be the true victor of the battle.  
_

 _Using his greatness and obviously greater power, Jesse soon bested him, ridding the three worlds of the Overworld, the Nether and the End of his prescence by sending him to In Between.  
_

 _But the WitherDragon, 1000 years after that day, will return, and will try to take over the Overworld once more, and will do anything he can to assure he is victorious.  
_

 _But he is not the only villain - oh no, where one treads, many will follow - and the villains that came afterward are none other than those who, before the Order of_ _Jesse, Axel, Olivia and Petra, protected us - the Old Order of the Stone.  
_

 _The Old Order consist of Soren, Gabriel, Magnus and Ellegaard, and they have all been defeated by the Old Order but have sworn to return.  
_

 _Soren, being the smart man he is, instead of trying to take over the Overworld then and there, managed to slip between the New Order's fingers and go to an unknown place where he would hatch his plot to defeat the New Order who could do no wrong.  
_

 _Gabriel, the powerful warrior who had defeated the Ender Dragon, took over a section of the world, the Ice Empire, and managed to make everyone living there to serve him; Axel and Olivia found him an easy battle and sent him to In Between - and that's where they found love.  
_

 _Magnus, with an already chaotic personality, discovered that he had somehow developed the ability to spawn chaos in a place of his choice, and within mere weeks had taken over a large part of the Overworld, but within weeks of his reign, Petra turned him to stone.  
_

 _Ellegaard, arguably the smartest of them all, began to plot her plan, taking care of the smallest details and studying each member of the Order so the plan was assured victory - however, she was betrayed and sent to In Between alongside Gabriel and the WitherDragon.  
_

 _The great and powerful Order found these battles easy, and soon, the Overworld was safe from the five dangers of the WitherDragon, Soren, Gabriel, Magnus and Ellegaard, and they settled down, taking on minor missions and eventually had kids.  
_

 _And life couldn't be any better._

* * *

"Catelin, I don't know why you thought repeating that legend again when Cadriel isn't even here was necessary but you seem pretty biased and incorrectly informed. For starters, I'm pretty sure Dad did say they managed to get some hits on the WitherDragon and another reason why Ellegaard failed was because she underestimated their abilities. Also, Magnus was turned to stone by Dad and Petra, not just Petra." Chanty rolled her eyes as she picked an apple from its branch, Luka picking it up and biting into it.

Apple juice dribbling down her chin and neck, Luka added in, lifting a finger to point at Chanty. "And you've both forgotten the name of the WitherDragon. He was called Lukas - that's why Lukas and my name are deemed cursed names and that they're the names of the devil and his daughter." She grumbled that last bit.

"But you aren't at all evil!" Catelin grinned, pointing back at her and also taking an apple out of Chanty's bucket, winking at the farm girl as she scowled and moved the bucket away from them. "You're such a nice kid and people really are missing out!"

"Personality isn't what matters when you first meet someone - it's appearance and name, especially that last one. People think they're protecting themselves from a threat that doesn't even exist."

"I wouldn't worry about it, sugar, people are just jerks who think they know everything, but they don't know jackshit." Chanty piped up, not taking her flint grey eyes off the tree.

"Look! There's my little bro and Cad!" Catelin pointed, grinning. "Heya!"

Cadriel, who was reading a book (whether they were engrossed in it or just reading so people would leave them alone was a mystery yet to be solved), lifted their hand in a greeting without taking their eyes off it. Reo waved at the group awkwardly, stepping in sync with Cadriel. "I'm only a few months younger than you..." He mumbled, looking away.

"Why are you guys so late? I think this is the first time Reo's ever been late." Luka asked, muffled by the apple in her mouth as she chewed.

"Cadriel didn't know where they were meant to be going and I got distracted by a cake I had in the oven. Mother promising to check on it was the only thing that stopped him." Reo replied, sitting beside Catelin, his half-sister, by the tree Luka and she were sitting against and, the same tree where Chanty was picking apples.

"Tut, tut, tut." Catelin shook her head at Reo before ruffling his neat hair and pulling him into her by the shoulders and hugging him, Reo wincing and grunting as she did so. "You shouldn't bake cakes when you know you have to leave soon, little brother o mine."

"Where's Taylor?" Cadriel asked to interrupt Catelin's teasing, shutting their book with a nice, firm slam, that and their cool tone of voice making everyone look up. "She was the one who invited us here."

As if waiting for her cue, Taylor leapt from the leaves of the tree the girls and Reo were leaning against, jumped to the branch, jumped from the branch, rolled to the bucket, grabbed an apple, rolled to the tree and leant against it like the others in a single movement. As she bit into the apple, she nodded toward the others. "Yo."

"WHAT DID I SAY BOUT STEALING MA APPLES?!" Chanty yelled at them, Luka and Catelin bursting into fits of giggles, Reo wincing at the tone of voice and Taylor chuckling - Cadriel stared on with a blank stare and looked around.

"I must admit, this place isn't as dilapidated as I thought it would be and certainly not as much as other farms and orchards I've seen. Sure, it is nanoscopic compared to our city's orchard and farm but it is homely and nice to know it's locally run and not controlled by the government and is without machinery." Cadriel voiced, looking around the farm with a smile, the others staring at them as they spoke.

"Thanks... I guess?" Chanty frowned, checking the tree for any more apples and stomping on Taylor's hand which was reaching toward the bucket. "Stop it. I need these for my family - Seth's doing his household chores and it's my turn." She picked up the bucket and walked into her house not too far away from the tree, the others looking to each other.

"So," Cadriel sat down a metre away from the tree and facing them, Reo breaking free from Catelin's grasp and sitting by Cadriel, the space between their shoulders two hands' worth. "Why did you bring us all here?"

"Well, tomorrow, the Order are visiting our city, we're one of the few cities who have monthly visits and one of the ten who even get visited to, and since you've never met them, I thought we could all go together. Being the children of the Order, well, aside from yourself and Luka, they take the rest of the day talking to us, and Jesse even helps out at the farm!" Taylor responded, gesturing to either the landscape, herself, the others or Cadriel as she spoke, smiling.

Cadriel hummed - they'd known they were kids of the Order but not who was the child of who.

"Who's your favourite?" Catelin asked, stretching out a bit.

"I don't know. I like Olivia-"

"THAT'S MY MOTHER!" Catelin cheered.

"That's my aunt." Taylor coolly added in.

"But I also like Axel..."

"That's our father!" Catelin pointed to herself and Reo, who blushed.

"So isn't Olivia Reo's mother too?"

"No... Axel and Reo's mother Chloe Aulin had a one night stand and he was conceived from it..."

"..." Cadriel looked at Reo. "So he's like a mistake?"

"..." Reo blushed, looking away, slightly hurt but trying not to show it.

"Yeah, pretty much." Catelin shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Dad regrets even meeting her but he really does love Reo despite the situation of how he was born. My mother wasn't too pleased, which is understandable."

"Catelin, that's horrible to say! Reo, sweetheart, you aren't a mistake. If they didn't want you, you would have been aborted and never even born!" Luka offered, sympathetic smile as she tried to improve the situation.

"..."

"... Petra's cool as well." They looked around the group.

"None of us are kids of Petra - Chanty and her brothers are all Jesse's, Reo and Catelin are Axel's, Catelin's also Olivia's and Taylor is Olivia's niece to sum it up nicely."

"Taylor and Catelin are cousins then." Cadriel hummed in though. "Keeping things within the family, I suppose."

"Talking about family, here come Chanty and Alex." Taylor pointed to the pair who were approaching.

Alexandro, or Alex, was the youngest of the Lucifer family at eleven, his chocolate brown hair wild as usual yet somewhat groomed back - he really took after his father as far as they could tell. He smiled and sprinted toward the group, waving at them. "Hi guys!"

"Oh hey Alex!" Taylor grinned, waving back at him, while Catelin just lifted a hand to acknowledge his presence, Reo and Cadriel looked his way and Luka said 'yo'.

"You excited to see your dad tomorrow?" Reo asked, pulling their knees to their chest and hugging them with a faint smile.

"Sorta - I mean I wish he could come more often and help out more but I understand that he has a really important job." Alex shrugged, stretching toward the sky.

"Well I think he sees his job more important than his own children." Chanty huffed, rolling her eyes.

"To be fair, we'd be dead or wouldn't have even existed if he didn't do his job." Alex huffed. "And you don't even spend a lot of time with him when he does visit!"

"The way he treats us like a second priority just ain't right, Alex. Before you were born, he never visited, leaving our dear mother to tending to my and Seth's needs! He only started visiting because our mother died and it was only out of pity, not love." Chanty explained to her little brother, voice bitter as she continued. "He don't love us, Alex, and you shouldn't love him."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Is that why Seth doesn't talk to him anymore?"

"He neglected us, Alex. I think that's a good enough reason."

"Look, why don't we all go down to Reo, his mother and my place and eat that cake Reo made?" Catelin offered, jumping up before Alex could even open his mouth. "We can get Seth and Alex can come and everything, and maybe even Blake."

"I don't think Seth would want to, but I'll check." Alex stated thoughtfully, rushing back to the house.

"Is he usually like this?" Cadriel, being of new blood, asked, pointing with their thumb to the boy who was just going through the door of his house.

"I guess he's happy he's seeing his dad tomorrow." Luka shrugged. "You guys are lucky you all have a dad - mine's never been around, Mum says she only saw him once in her life but he was the guy that everyone

talked about. That could mean he's a criminal."

"Or the WitherDragon." Taylor joked, elbowing her friend with a wink, Catelin snorting with laughter.

"That's not funny." Reo declared for Luka, voice still hesitant and quiet. "And why must you call him the WitherDragon?"

"Reo," Catelin dragged her brother's name out in mock irritance, though he took it quite literally. "Stop being a nerd. You're acting like he's your father."

"He's a person too..."

"Correction," Taylor voiced. "He WAS a person. Now he's a monster who tried to kill our parents, so stop standing up for him, or people will think you're just as bad as him."

"But-" Reo began, being interrupted by Alex's return.

"Nah, Seth doesn't want to come out - says he's meeting up with two of his friends. I asked who but he said that it's 'classified'." Alex frowned.

"Seth has friends?"

"Catelin!"

* * *

He knew it was almost time - time for freedom. He screamed out loud for it, standing and walking away from where the chains started, trying to pull them off. His voice was growing hoarse, limbs hurting and he fell to his knees.

Another prisoner glared at him. "Why are you so special to be freed?" She hissed, standing up, chains rattling as she did so and began to approach him. She was a mere metre away when they would go no further. She screamed in anger and began to pull at them in vain.

"You're in the same fucking prison as me," He growled. "Both physically and mentally. It's just that I want to change and you never will because you've gone too deep." He weakly stood and walked back to where his chains began, dragging them across the floor.

"Well it's your fault we're even here. It's your fault you're here. Everything bad that happened because of us is because of you."

"Shut up..."

"People died and suffered under Magnus' reign. People suffered and died under Gabriel's reign. Soren has vanished because of you. People may be suffering because of Ivor. And who knows how people are because of my reign. All of this happened because you, and one little mistake."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, eyes glowing with anger and blood red. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Tears were in his closed eyes and streaming down his cheeks. His chained hands flew to his face in a desperate but vain attempt to halt the flow of water. "I didn't mean to... I never meant to..."

"Just submit to it, WitherDragon. You'll feel no more pain, you'll be able to sleep finally and you'll no longer have to lie to yourself."

"No. I'll never give in! I refuse to become like you - I refuse to become corrupted and a villain!" There was a silence as the two, the female and the male, took in what the other male had said. "And I'm not the WitherDragon. I'm Lukas."

"You're Lukas to yourself. What's the point of calling yourself Lukas when to the world you are the WitherDragon? What's the point of calling yourself human when to the world you are a monster, the devil?" The other male asked, a chuckle in his throat as he spoke.

"I can change that. I'm going back to the surface." His eyes met darkness, something he'd become familiar (but fearful) of, and he sighed.

Though he was escaping In Between physically, he would never leave mentally.

* * *

Luka wondered why she let herself be dragged into this, then remembered this was Taylor and she was adamant about getting Luka to come despite having seen them a million times and having met them a million times and having been asked the same question - "Do you like your name?" - a million times more.

"Are you ever going to let me not have to come?"

"Nope."

They met with Catelin and Reo, Reo also being dragged by his half-sister so she gave him a sympathetic glance which he accepted and returned, and Chanty, along with Alex and, reluctantly, Seth. Blake was already there, reserving them a spot.

There were about twenty rows of benches, each one fitting seven people on, and Blake had reserved the first row for them - but since Seth and Alex were tagging along, Luka and Cadriel had to sit on the back, and Catelin joked saying it was fitting seeing as neither were related to any of the Order, receiving a glare from Luka and a deadpan 'Really?' from Cadriel.

"Shut up, they're coming up on stage!" Taylor hissed, gesturing wildly to the stage.

She was right - Jesse led the group and the crowd began cheering.

Luka saw Cadriel cover their ears at the loud noise, leant to him and whispered, "Fucking loud, aren't they?"

He nodded in response, waiting for the cheers to die down like the four adults standing up there, calm and contained.

"Thank you." Jesse began, a faint smile on his face. "One of the reasons why we love coming to this wonderful city is that, unlike the other cities, we could visit everyday and everyone still cheer as if it is our first time, and that when we come, we get to see our children." He sighed. "Now, in a few days, it will have been 1000 years since we defeated the WitherDragon."

Someone stood up in the seventeenth row and exclaimed, "And we hope he's burning!"

Jesse turned his head to the person. "Settle down." He said in a bitter tone which no one else caught. "The WitherDragon was sent to In Between, a realm between worlds and of darkness. We presume he is not burning."

Petra laid her hand on Jesse's right shoulder and gently tugged him back, stepping forward. "For the 1000 year anniversary, a party shall be thrown at the centre of the city, the town hall, on that day. Before you ask, yes, we will be attending."

"Why there?" Cadriel muttered, Petra turning toward them at the sound of their voice, as if a distant and forgotten memory was becoming known.

"Why there? This city was built upon the grounds where we banished L-the WitherDragon, surrounding the building in which we once lived. That town hall is where we once lived and moved out of." She responded, eyes not leaving them. "All people of this city know that, I suppose you are of new blood."

Cadriel blushed slightly, but she turned away to continue.

They continued for an hour or couple more, talking about heroic deeds they'd done, talking about stories people had requested they'd told and even talking to the people in the crowd. It was a vast crowd, because only a fraction of the town were sitting on benches.

"That's all the time we have for today, I'm afraid." Jesse, who, for most of it, had remained silent, allowing his friends to do the talking and story-telling, unable to keep his eyes off the wonder-filled Alex and the unbelieving Seth, biting his lip, apologised, standing up from sitting on the wooden barrel. "Thank you all for attending and we'll see you in a few days time."

Luka overheard people saying things like "Oh what a time to be alive!", "A party? I'm sure so-and-so would/wouldn't like that." or "The Order visiting in a few days? Wow, perhaps our sister city might tag along - that is, if the town hall would fit all of the people!"

She remained with her friends, offering a smile to each of them. "Your parents are here and they'll be seeing you in a couple of days again. Bet you're happy."

"Kinda. The mere mention of Olivia makes me shudder, even though she's a nice step-mother." Reo managed an awkward smile. "And I kinda find Petra a little scary."

"Don't worry, Cadriel, they aren't mean, Reo's just scared of society." Catelin smirked, gesturing to her brother.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Petra walked up first, Axel and Olivia holding hands behind her and Jesse beside her. "It feels like I haven't seen you guys for ages, and you've got a new friend." She faintly smiled at Cadriel who nodded to acknowledge her.

Axel swept his children up in a hug, Catelin laughing and hugging him back and Reo just accepting his fate. "It's good to see you!"

Olivia waited for Catelin to be released from her father's death grip and hugged her tightly. "It's great to see you, sweetheart, how've you been?"

"Life's been great, Reo made cakes and cookies and his mother baked them and we've been showing Cadriel around and stealing Chanty's apples."

"I see." She seemed displeased but eventually began to smile. "I'm going to talk to Taylor and Blake now." She kissed her daughter's forehead and approached the two twins.

"So Reo, how have you been?" Axel asked, sitting beside his youngest child on the ground, smile on his face as lime green eyes looked at him.

"I'm all right, Dad." He was - well, Catelin was teasing him again and things between his mother and he were getting tense since they were having arguments every other day - but beside all that he was fine. "How about you?"

"I'm all right, though Olivia's giving me a bit of hassle." Axel grinned at his socially awkward son.

"Hey Dad." Chanty greeted without emotion as Alex squealed and dove into Jesse, Seth glaring and stroking the shark-tooth-shaped crystal on his pendant. He'd worn it since the day their mother died after he'd gone out, and Jesse loathed it.

Jesse dragged Chanty and Seth into a hug, Alex laughing as Chanty grumbled. "Heya. You guys doing okay? How's the farm?"

"We're doing just fine and so is the farm." Seth coldly responded, pushing away from Jesse and stepping roughly five steps back. "Thank you for caring."

"Seth..." Alex pouted a little. "Come on, at least he's visiting..."

Still stroking the pendant, Seth 'hmph'ed once, looking at the others. "I'm going back to the farm, you guys can join me when you want." With that, he stormed off.

"Seth!" Alex begged to no avail.

"Leave him. If he wants to be stroppy, let him be stroppy." Chanty huffed to her brother, squeezing out of her dad's grip, trying to ignore her dad's pain as she sorted out her ponytail and cowgirl hat and ran a fair skinned hand through her peanut brown hair (which had tortilla brown highlights).

Jesse sighed and smiled at the two. "I was going to suggest I help out at the farm but from what Seth said I doubt you want me there."

"No, no!" Chanty smiled. "It would be great to have some help and I have apple pie baking in there especially for today."

"You've pretty much mastered everything with apples, so how could I resist that?" Jesse chuckled and grinned. "You know, there's a funny story surrounding apples that I've been meaning to tell you..."

Luka looked around at the family members communicating, though also wondering where Petra and Cadriel were.

"Do you ever wish you could have that?" She heard a voice ask, making her jump and yelp. The girl looked over to see who it was and it was Petra.

"What do you mean?" She asked after recovering from her fright, a tiny bit annoyed Petra snuck up on her.

As if reading her mind, Petra responded, "I didn't mean to scare you. And I mean being able to see a loved family member, even if it was once a month. Yes you have your mother, but when you see someone every day you seem to take them for granted."

Luka hummed. "I guess. I mean, I wish I could meet my father some day but I suppose I might never."

"But what if you did meet him?"

"First I'd probably knock the shite out of him for leaving my mother and I. Then I'd help him recover and apologise. And then maybe I'd talk to him, ask about him and see what he's experienced without us holding him back."

Petra smiled faintly at that first bit. "One day, you'll be an adult, and you'll realise that maybe you should leave that first part out. Trust me, I found that out the hard way when my long lost cousin returned and I nearly killed him."

"You what?!" Luka gasped.

"I'm not kidding." Petra grinned. "I was a wild young lady. It took the events of the Witherstorm to actually become attached to my friends whom prior I'd taken for granted." She smiled.

"I thought that was an old legend..."

"No, it did happen, a few years before the... WitherDragon incident." She chose her words carefully.

"Why don't you call him Lukas?"

"His name makes us feel guilty for what we did..."

"Why? You did the right thing by banishing him."

"Maybe..."

"Come on, y'all!" Chanty called to them. "We're going to my place to eat!"

Luka couldn't help but lick her lips. "Apple pie right?" She called over to the cowgirl.

"No, mushroom soup. Of course it's apple pie!"

Petra looked around, eyes falling onto Cadriel, who blankly looked at her, their basil green eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones, and she smiled at them.

"Cadriel, right? I overheard Taylor talking about you."

"Yes, I'm Cadriel." They confirmed with a smile. "I was sent here by Father and my older sister Sapphire to study as there's a feud about personal affairs going on as of now and I could do without the hassle."

"So you're similar to Olivia. You're like a nerd."

"1. I study a wide variety of subjects, not just one. 2. Hey!" Cadriel huffed. "But I suppose that, yes, I am a nerd."

Petra smirked.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! YOU'RE GONNA MISS OUT ON PIE!" They heard Taylor call, and with a sigh, they both followed.

* * *

It was the day of the party - there was no dress code and Axel said there was really little point in dressing up so they thought fuck it and came in their normal clothes, though a lot of the town had dressed up.

If someone came here for a quiet, calm time, their wishes would not be met.

Luka sat down on one of the chairs, watching the crowd dance and celebrate the anniversary of Lukas' banishment - Lukas and the WitherDragon weren't separate beings, both as bad as each other in her own opinion, but she refused to call him by that name that made him sound inhuman where he was just a human - and decided to get herself some punch.

It was non-alcoholic, this city, unlike a lot of the other cities, was never a home of alcohol-fond people. It had been a while when Cadriel, who was grumbling to themselves, sat beside her. "They don't have any alcohol!"

"Yeah, this city, it ain't too fond of that beverage."

"If Father'd told me that before, I'd have been less willing. I'm eighteen, for the Order's sake!" They groaned, running a hand through their usually combed and neat copper hair. The party had obviously taken its toll on them as it was untamed and scruffy. She chuckled.

"You're gonna have to run that through a comb once you get back to wherever you're staying."

They chuckled at that.

"Taylor and Catelin seem to be having a good time." The two friends looked up as Jesse approached and sat next to them. "I just wish Seth would come with us for a night out."

"Didn't he say he was meeting up with two of his friends?" Luka asked the father of the three country-like kids.

"Yes... Though I don't like the look of that pendant of his." Jesse frowned, stroking his chin in thought. "It's somewhat familiar."

He didn't have too much time to ponder before Petra came over, laughing. "Jesse, c'mon, you gotta dance with us!" She giggled, extending a hand to him, mouth formed in a kind smirk. He smiled back at her and took her hand, standing up with her and bidding a quick farewell to Cadriel and Luka.

"One more month and I'll be 18..." She grinned at the male beside her, who smiled back.

"Well, one month in advance, welcome to the cool club." Cadriel winked, and the two bumped their fists together, laughing as they did so.

"LUKA! CADRIEL!" They heard Catelin yell so they looked up. "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE SO YOU CAN WATCH REO ATTEMPT A GAME!" The two stood up and approached the siblings, who had Axel and Olivia with them, along with Taylor and Blake.

"Catelin please let me publicly humiliate myself in private."

"Come on Reo, don't be afraid to let your hair down! All you gotta do it grab an apple with your mouth and not drown!"

"But to grab an apple with my mouth means opening my mouth which will lead to me drowning and dying..."

"Ah relax!" Catelin laughed, ruffling her brother's hair despite his disdain at it. "You gotta get used to being embarrassed publicly by me!"

"But I don't want to..." He looked at the water nervously, then sighed. "Well, no time like the present..." He took a deep breath and threw his head in, trying to get his teeth into an apple. It took him a few goes but he finally bit into a nice, juicy red apple. His face was slightly flushed and soaking wet, like the front part of his hair. He glared slightly at his older sister before grabbing a towel and rubbing his face and hair with it.

"Cheer up, you got a free apple from it." Catelin laughed.

"Funny."

"Well that was somewhat boring." Luka muttered, walking away from the scene and back to the row of chairs, refilling her cup of punch and sipping at it. Cadriel copied her, except they had to get a cup because they'd not had a drink yet. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"This is actually nicer than I thought it would be." Cadriel responded, eyeing the punch which was a flamingo pink. "Is that... watermelon I can taste?"

Luka smirked. "I know, right?" The girl gazed out of the window with a sigh, leaving a cloud on the window.

It was then the ground shook, and a crack appeared in the middle of the room, causing alarm throughout the building and for people to scream as it began to grow bigger, the crack growing nearly the size of a cow and stretching from one wall to the opposite one in a vertical line. It was running throughout the whole city as far as Luka could tell when she looked out the window.

The crack was now big enough for a person to fall through and then a coal black beam shot out of the crack, destroying the ceiling and causing it to become unstable.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Jesse yelled, though people were already evacuating the building with their screams echoing.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, eyes full of confusion.

"Just get out!" Jesse yelled.

"We should do as he asks!" Chanty ran out with her younger brother, not looking back. With reluctance, the others followed, the air smacking them like a cold punch.

"Checkmate." Cadriel said calmly, placing their white rook in such a position that the King was in checkmate, Chanty growling in irritation.

"I spy with my little eye... Something beginning with... D T H." Taylor thought.

"Destroyed Town Hall?" Luka guessed.

"How did you know?" Taylor gasped.

"That's like the seventh time you've said that. I spy with my little eye something beginning with J."

"JESSE!" Catelin jumped up.

"N-"

"No, Jesse!" She ran over to the approaching Order, everyone else looking to where she was running and rushing over there too.

"Well actually it was juice..."

"Are you guys all right?" Someone far back in the crowd called out, along with over exclamations and questions.

"He's carrying something!" Someone nearer the front called - they were right.

"That's a someone!" Someone else yelled.

The 'someone', male, had ebony black hair with a streak of porpoise grey going diagonal and right from the middle and his face, the only part of skin visible, was pale.

He seemed fit but the paleness of his skin said otherwise and he seemed very thin. His eyes were closed, so he was presumed he was unconscious. His clothes were dark and Luka couldn't help but feel she'd seen him before.

"I know who that is!" Someone yelled and then the crowd grew angry after they realised.

He'd returned to take over their world.

This was the WitherDragon.

This was Lukas.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah. First chapter. Whoop.  
**

 **So this was Part I of The WitherDragon, and it's half of the first chapter of the first arc.  
**

 **The story will have six arcs - Luka's arc, Reo's arc, Catelin's arc, Taylor's arc, Cadriel's arc and Chanty's arc. They won't necessarily be in that order.  
**

 **This is Luka's arc, the story will focus around her but the other characters (the rest of her friends and the New Order) will be important, they will get time in the limelight, it will just be her story.  
**

 **Most of the gang have a villain for their arc. Luka's isn't really a major villain so she has several, minor villains. The others will have minor villains too but not as many since they have a major villain. I hope this makes sense.  
**

 **After each arc, I will post an AU one-shot where the story went a bit differently. They won't be a big story, they won't serve to the plot, they'll just be a fun thing for me to write at the end of each arc, which should get me motivated to finish it.  
**

 **I can't say how many chapters each arc will be but they probably won't be over twenty or thirty chapters. There will be a lot to fit in so I doubt it will be under ten.  
**

 **This chapter was more of a prologue.  
**

 **I have now decided I shall post the OCs layouts (including the supporting characters that have starred already) in another fanfiction. If I do it in this one it will take up a lot of the story so it will be in another fanfiction.  
**

 **Again, thank you to RavenBlaze4580 for allowing me to use Blake and Taylor for this story.  
**

 **Thank you for reading.  
**


	2. The WitherDragon - Part II

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

 **I do want theme songs for these characters, and when I have them, I will tell you so you can understand them a little bit more.**

 **NoItsBecky, CremeDeLaMeme, in this series, the New Order (and the Old Order and several other characters), they're immortal. They can die but not of age or whatever. It's like MLP:FIM, the Princesses are immortal.**

 **So they're quite old... Yeah...**

* * *

"It's the WitherDragon!" The crowd began to screech in rage.

"KILL HIM WHILE HE'S DOWN!"

Luka could understand why they wanted him gone - he'd tried to take over the Overworld and tried to kill the Order while he was at it, but he was weak and in need of medical attention, so she barely stifled her sigh of relief when Axel and Petra began pushing past the crowd to clear a path for Jesse and the others.

"Chanty, can we stay at your place?"

"How about my place?" Luka offered, everyone turning to her. "Since it's just my mother and I, there's a lot of space."

"And Seth might not be too accepting of having the WitherDragon in our house." Alex voiced as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Alex, his name is Lukas." Jesse stated calmly but firmly.

"What, and her mother will?"

"She'll probably understand." Luka lied - her mother never mentioned the WitherDragon, well, Lukas, and you were not allowed to speak of him or what he had done.

"We better get there quick." Axel declared. "Lukas doesn't look too healthy."

"Right, it's this way."

They ran through the city, Axel taking Lukas after they began to run, Luka guiding them.

"There!"

"Holy shit kid, that's a nice house."

"Thanks, we had a lot of materials." Luka smiled as she threw open the door. "Hi Mum, we have some guests, gotta go upstairs bye!" The group ran upstairs before the woman could respond.

Axel laid their old friend on the bed, a small whimper exiting the slightly blue lips of the man, and gently threw the covers over him.

"We'll let him rest for a while." Jesse declared. "And we'll see if we can make some healing potions and get some food."

"I'll get the food." Cadriel offered, running down the stairs.

"Does anyone know how to brew?"

"Uh... We have a potion store now... No one's brewed for a hundred years..." Catelin said in a deadpan way, raising an eyebrow. "You should know that."

"Oh, we brewed our own potions." She smirked. "We had a good teacher."

"Anyway, how much do these potions cost?" Taylor was asked by her aunt and handed a list.

"Altogether? A diamond and two iron ingots." She shrugged.

"That much?!"

"Yeah, the owner of the store really likes money." Taylor rolled her eyes. "You got a diamond and two ingots?"

"Axel?" Olivia looked up at her boyfriend, who produced iron ingots.

"That's all I got." He shrugged truthfully, giving them to the youngest girl carefully.

"Petra?"

"Huh? Oh yep, think I got a diamond..." She searched her bag and produced one, smirking. "The shiniest one ever found by yours truly." She carefully handed it to the girl. "Be careful, will you?"

"I'll go buy the potions now!" And with that, the girl was gone.

"Anything we can do?" Catelin asked.

"Reo, why don't you help Cadriel in the kitchen? You're like a master chef, aren't ya?" Axel grinned at his youngest child.

Reo just nodded and ran down the stairs, almost eager to get away from Lukas - or Olivia, to him she was just as terrifying. They heard Cadriel sigh with relief and mutter.

"Is there anything we can d-" Catelin began to ask before Tiffany, Luka's mother, stormed in.

"Luka! Will you PLEASE explain to me why two of your friends are cooking with MY furnace and why one of your friends nearly ripped OUR door off its hinges?! And why are they doing this and why are you surrounding YOUR be-" She pushed the crowd and froze, eyes widening. "It's HIM."

"Ma'am, I know it's the WitherDragon, who's basically the devil, but he just pas-"

"His name is Lukas." Tiffany growled - this sort of surprised Luka. Why would her mother be so protective of someone she'd refused to discuss?

"Uh..."

"Luka, you know who this is right?!"

"Uh... Lukas?" Luka guessed cleverly, gesturing to the male in the bed as she did so.

Tiffany paused and giggled. "You smart ass daughter you..." She shook her head and sighed, gripping her daughter's chin gently. "Luka.

"Yes?"

"Lukas is your father."

* * *

The Order of the Stone had known about Luka's... parentage, since Tiffany had been a friend of Olivia's younger sister Clara for a long time so she'd gone to Olivia and explained. They were understanding but they decided not to tell Luka - telling her could lead her to be foolish and do things like he'd done.

They didn't want WitherDragon 2.0, but now Luka had to know the truth - her dad was in the same room as her, lying in her bed, and whether he was hostile or not was currently unknown.

It'd been a bit of a shock when Axel had dug him out of the rubble after the whole building had collapsed, but they were certain they saw something fall from the sky and through the hole in the roof that would cause the collapse. It was a relief he'd not been crushed and killed from the impact of the collapse.

Jesse had been so worried about Lukas, worrying that if, no when, he came back, would he be hostile? How would he be? He'd worried a lot, taking many possibilities into mind - but none of them were him being unconscious. Jesse had also been worried about how Lukas wasn't hard to pick up. He'd obviously lost weight and probably hadn't eaten for ages - this caused him to ponder if they could survive without eating, and, whilst it was no longer the first thing on his mind, it was still floating about in there - and that really worried and scared Jesse.

And now Lukas was lying in a bed, as motionless as an abandoned rag doll, eyes somewhat opened, showing his heterochromia eyes, and Jesse wished they could both be the beautiful peacock blue they'd been before... everything. Now the right was orchid purple and the left was still peacock blue, though both were dull and dark and dead.

It had been a few days since when Lukas had returned, most likely a week and three days, maybe four, and Luka and Tiffany were constantly arguing. Jesse hung his head, holding Lukas' hand in his own, emerald green eyes glazed with tears. He raised his head to look at Lukas, who looked so peaceful but neutral, perhaps troubled. The expression made him feel so horrible about what had happened a thousand years before these events, and Jesse couldn't begin to imagine, he didn't even want to attempt to, what it was like In Between, and he whispered to Lukas.

"I'm so sorry we lied... I'm sorry we wiped you out of the story..." He would have continued had one of the teenagers - Taylor, was it? - not entered the room and told him that it was time to eat. Jesse was secretly reluctant to leave Lukas, but, not even in cases like these, Tiffany would not let anyone not eat at the dining room table, and she was certain that Lukas would not wake up during a meal.

She was right so far, considering Lukas hadn't moved at all aside from being moved and having his clothes changed when the sheets and they needed changing for different reasons.

He walked down the stairs to bump into Reo, who was running up the stairs to get his and Catelin's father, Axel, who was upstairs for whatever reason.  
Jesse sat down beside Chanty, Alex sat on the other side of her, and smiled softly at her. The teen smiled back and then initiated a conversation with Luka, who sat opposite her.

Tiffany served the dinner, already on the plates, with help from Cadriel, Petra and Reo when he and Axel came down the stairs. The parent muttered something about 'bloody got a freeloader as a daughter' but it was clear she was joking.

The meal was pasta with a cheese sauce with pieces of ham in it - due to the fact that ham came from pigs, Jesse had requested beforehand that there was no ham in his, but the mere sight of it in others' meals and being consumed by those he considered friends and family did hurt - and it was very delicious, and made by both Tiffany and Reo. He wished Lukas was able to taste it as well and so his eyes drew themselves away from the meal and the conversing people and to the stairs.

"So, I'm just curious why you decided to keep the fact that Lukas, the DEVIL, is my father. You know, cause I was always told that my father was a great man and wouldn't be able to see me ever." Luka stated, scowling.

"You wouldn't understand beforehand. We were going to tell you on your eighteenth birthday." Tiffany argued. Jesse raised his hand.

"Luka, if we told you that Lukas was your father, you would probably worry that you'd never amount to more than the WitherDragon's daughter. Also, yes, Tiffany is right. You wouldn't understand." He insisted, looking to her. Her penny brown eyes shone with confusion and disbelief.

"So you were waiting one more month to tell me? Great timing, Mum! Now my goddamn father is in the spare room, comatose, and we don't know whether he's hostile or not!" Luka yelled, rising from the table and slamming her hands on the table. "And how were you planning to tell me?!"

"LUKA SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR DINNER NOW! WE HAVE GUESTS ROUND, MOST OF WHICH ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Tiffany yelled at her, standing up also. "YOU ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN, YOU ARE GOING TO SHUT UP AND YOU ARE GOING TO EAT!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Tiffany smacked her hands on the table at 'sit down', 'shut up' and 'going to eat'. Luka slowly sat down again and began to slowly eat. Tiffany watched her, huffed and sat down too. The table was in an uncomfortable silence.

"Axel?" Olivia suddenly said, causing her lover to look up suddenly as well and click his neck. He groaned but looked at her after it stopped aching.

"Uh?" He winced slightly as he spoke.

"You're going to help Tiffany wash and dry up, aren't you?" She smiled at him, though the smile was daring him to decline, and he groaned and gulped.

"Do I have to...?"

"Yes, I'm not having Reo slaving away over there by himself. Yes, I think that's an idea, you, Tiffany and your son helping each other wash and dry up. Perhaps Tiffany wouldn't even have to do anything, maybe she could tell you where to put them." She smiled at Tiffany, who was focusing on her meal.

"Fine." Axel sighed. "Well, Reo, looks like it'll be me and you tonight, taking on the evils of dishes." He grinned at his youngest child, Olivia beginning to talk to their daughter. Reo smiled back at his dad, but as he and Olivia exchanged a glance, his smile faltered as she glared out of the corner of her eye.

Taylor was the first to finish, Jesse finishing shortly afterwards. Petra was the last to drop her cutlery. Tiffany nodded that they could do as they wished whilst Reo and Axel washed up.

Petra practically ran upstairs, along with Jesse, and Luka, after being scolded by her mother for her actions at the table and told she was grounded, followed them shortly after.

Lukas, of course, had not shifted. They'd used the potions to help heal his wounds, which were now fading closed cuts. The leader of the Order sighed, hung his head and, moving only his eyes, looked up at Lukas.

"I feel guilty too." Petra patted his shoulder and sighed. She looked up at Luka.

"Why? You saved millions of innocent civilians from the WitherDragon!" She frowned in confusion. "Lukas and that monster are different things." She hastily added. "And he became that monster, unprovoked."

Petra sighed. "Of course. That's the version everyone has learnt." She shook her head. "You see how much we've fucked up Jesse?" She chuckled. "I'm gonna go help Axel and Reo."

Luka frowned in confusion. Jesse just nodded. Petra left briskly, shoes clapping against the ground, the noise echoing and alerting the others of her presence.

"I'm gonna go talk to Chanty." Luka left halfway through her explanation for leaving.

She walked down the stone stairs and looked around the room, looking for the cowgirl. She saw her about to leave, Chanty holding Alex's hand. "Guys wait." She ran over to them as they stepped outside.

"We have to get back to Seth, he's already suspicious of us for always coming back so later." Chanty explained, looking to her brother.

Luka frowned. "Screw what Seth thinks, you should stay a while more."

"Thanks for the offer, but it's kinda late. We need to get back." Chanty argued, walking away. She immediately halted, seeing the shape of her older brother approaching them. "Great."

"So this is where you and Alex keep running off to every goddamn day of the goddamn week, hm? What's so special about it that you stay here more than your own home, huh?" Seth stroked the crystal of his pendant, it being orchid purple at the moment, and it seemed to be glowing. His hands rested on his hips, a scowl on his face (though it was very normal considering it was Seth Lucifer) as well as a judging expression.

"Uh..."

Seth didn't like that answer so he stormed past the three and entered the house.

"Hey, who gave you permission to come in here?" Luka yelled, following him. Everyone turned to stare, seeing the Order and their kids/niece in the house.

"Dad's not here." He went up the stairs and entered all of the rooms. The last one was the one containing Jesse.

Jesse looked up as his son entered, Lukas still motionless. He saw Seth's expression, disbelieving and angry, and he stood up, hiding Lukas from view, though it was already too late. "Seth, don't you fucking dare. He is weak, he is hurt and he is defenceless, don't you fucking dare lay a finger on him." He growled, gritting his teeth and in a fighting stance.

"Relax, I'm not going to." Seth's expression relaxed into a soft grin, eyes still seeming malevolent. Jesse squinted and hummed, not sure whether he was to be believed or not. After a minute of silence, the leader of the Order sat down again. Seth sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Father, you know I'd never hurt an injured man." His smile was cruel and contradicting what he was saying, but it also dared the people in his room to question his motives.

"I learn something new everyday." Jesse looked away as Seth scowled; he looked back at Lukas and sighed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you more often, I really did. But... But duty called, and if I failed in saving the world... I'd lose you. It was a horrible sacrifice to make, but at least I got to see you monthly."

Seth didn't respond, his gaze focused on Lukas. "So this is the legendary WitherDragon..." He murmured, his right index finger stroking Lukas' pale hand, or the palm.

"His name," Jesse growled, looking away from everyone in the room. "Is Lukas."

"If you ask me, 'Lukas' died when he challenged you. This here is the WitherDragon. Lukas is gone." Seth stated calmly, seemingly unaware to the building anger that his father was generating as he spoke. "Put him out of his misery. Kill him."

"Sh-Shut up!" The leader of the Order stammered, standing up and pointing his finger at his eldest son. "Get out! Get the fuck out!"

Seth scowled. "Fine. But when he wakes up, kills you all and takes over the world because he's the WitherDragon, you'll wish you'd listened to me." He left the room, and the house.

"We should go. Seth came here to get us home." Chanty mumbled, squeezing Alex's hand harder and exchanging a glance with him. "And I think Seth could use some of my homemade apple pie." She smiled sort of weakly at Luka and Jesse. "Goodbye."

"Bye..." Luka held up hand to wave them a farewell, but they turned and left too quickly.

"I worry about Seth a lot." Jesse said suddenly, causing the teenager to jump.

"Why? The guy's an asshole."

"He's my son, Luka. And, yes, while he is an asshole, I worry about the reasons." Jesse was carding Lukas' hair, his hand running through the soft ebony black locks, starting at his fringe and running through his hair in a vertical line. "You know his mother died shortly after Alex's birth, yet Seth only changed after a year or so. I wonder..." His eyes fell upon Lukas' pendant. "Lukas isn't gone. This isn't just the WitherDragon."

The leader of the Order stood up and walked out, and Luka sat on the chair where Seth had once sat.

"Hey... Dad... I never thought I'd have this chat, let alone with you... Not that you're bad but... Well, you kind of are but... Never mind. Anyway, do you know me? Do you know my name? Did you want my name to be Luka, so that I suffered like you did? So you could cause more pain? Or... Or did you want my name to be something different like Sasha or Lucy or Sienna?" The words flew out of her, and she couldn't stop the flow; she hated what she was saying.  
Jesse returned with a knife. She looked at him. "What are you doing with that?"

"Cutting that god damn pendant." He muttered, picking up the chain and putting the blade underneath so he'd be cutting up, away from his friend's flesh. He was standing and he leant over, gritting his teeth. "I want my Lukas back."

He pulled the blade up.

Lukas screamed.

The both of them jumped, Jesse quickly putting the knife down and away before he harmed anyone.

Lukas was shaking, sobbing and speaking in a hushed tone. His right hand wrapped around the pendant and, rolling onto his right side, curled up and sobbed.

Jesse watched in both confusion and sympathy. "Lukas, what's wrong?"

"D-D-Don't try to g-get rid of it... I-It hurts..." He whimpered, not meeting his eyes. "B-Binding magic..."

Jesse crouched down. "Okay. I won't." He sat back down on the chair and held Lukas' left hand. "Do you know where you a-" His words died on his tongue.

Lukas' left eye was flickering between orchid purple, cherry red and peacock blue. He looked disturbed, as if remembering a horrible memory, and sweat dripped down his face.

Lukas pulled his hand out of Jesse's grip, stroking the gem of the pendant.

"Lukas..." Jesse murmured before sighing and hanging his head. "I'd better go." He also spoke for the rest of the Order, and he stood up and left the room.

Luka considered leaving after five minutes of silence with her father. Her fists clenched and she began to leave the room.

"Luka?" The frail whisper of a voice caught her attention, and she turned to the frame in the bed.

"Yes, Dad?"

"... I never wanted your name to be Luka..."

She sighed, looked away and closed her eyes. "The damage's been done." She said, and she stepped out of the room and shut the door on him.

He closed his eyes and curled up in a ball, desperate to block the thoughts, only to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _The chains grabbed his wrists and ankles again, and they dragged him to the floor.  
_

 _"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" He heard them cackle, the voices that had plagued his mind for a thousand years, and he tried to free his hands and cover his ears; the chains restricted movement.  
_

 _"No!" He cried, struggling.  
_

 _"Look at him... An old ally of the Orders! Now he is ours, ours to keep forever!" A little girl sang happily, a holographic form of her appearing out of nowhere.  
_

 _She had raven black hair and three pupil-and-irisless orchid purple eyes. Her skin was dark, close to pure black, and her eyes shone against the darkness. She was giggling, dancing, twirling on her pointed toes and skipping around. Minus the glowing, purple eyes, she looked as if she came right out of a ballet production.  
_

 _She wore a dress, the style of a ballet dancer, but with a longer skirt and with nearly no ruffles, and it was iris purple with an amethyst purple belt. She also had an amethyst bow in her hair, attached to her ponytail.  
_

 _A deep chuckle came out of her, and she stepped toward the prisoner. "Silly little Lukas..." She whispered, giggling. "Did you make a big mistake?" Her voice was of a medium tone, and it was haunting.  
_

 _"Y-You forced me!"  
_

 _"No, we simply unearthed emotions you'd refused to share, silly. That was all your doing... That was all your fault..."  
_

 _A little boy her age, dressed in a tux with the bowtie dangling loosely and coated and dripping in blood, strolled over. Unlike the girl his hair wasn't raven black but smoke grey, and his eyes were lilac purple. His skin was a lighter black, but still black. His eyes were glowing, but it was dull. He looked weak. He looked like he was dying. He was also like a hologram, as he was glitching. She seemed concerned.  
_

 _He was hunched over slightly, as if ill, and he slowly stood straight with the girl's assistance, and his eyes were faintly glowing as he glared at the once blonde young man. Lukas froze under it, stuttering as he tried to justify his actions but no words came.  
_

 _There was no justifications for what he had done.  
_

 _"All of their pain... All that is to come... The torture and the deaths and the sorrow that your friends, your family and everyone you and they love will face... It's all your fault. You couldn't just suffer in silence, could you, Lukas. You couldn't just find another way that they could suffer. No. You had to sell us your soul. You had to kick-start a trend." He hissed, his voice deep and cat-like.  
_

 _Lukas trembled as he tried to get up from the floor but she threw a fist down by her side and he yelled as weights seemed to land on him.  
_

 _"We've turned all of your sins, all of your guilt and all of your pain of the past and present into weights. Let's see how many you can handle before being crushed." The girl grinned and twirled a finger, turning him onto his back.  
_

 _He stared up in fear as a trapdoor in the ceiling opened and a million weights began to fall toward him._

* * *

He woke up and screamed. He was alone, but not for much longer.

Jesse, who'd stayed the night with the Order, ran in, yelling his name - his real name, not the name people commonly used, thankfully - and skidded across the floor.

"Lukas, what's wrong?!"

Luka, with her hair down, walked to the doorframe, dressed in pajamas, as did Tiffany, in her night gown, and the rest of his old friends - strangely, Axel was absent. He was shaking, he realised, as he held Jesse's hand and quietly explained that it was a nightmare.

"Oh Lukas..." Jesse sighed. "Considering that it's about time we woke up, why don't you guys get dressed while I talk to Lukas? ... Say, Olivia, where's Axel?"

"He's in bed. He's... He's not decent."

"... Okay, that's... that's not surprising... Anyway, you get him and yourself dressed and I'll sort out Lukas." Lukas cringed when Jesse said that - as if he was a problem that needed sorting out.

Luka sighed and closed her eyes as she got changed into her day clothes, a crimson red long sleeved shirt, with a heart, coloured blood red, with a spider black crack through it vertically covering the majority of the shirt, a straight knee length scarlet red skirt, jade black lace tights and bronze Roman boots, along with a short ruby red scarf. She tied her hair up into a fishtail plait and walked out of her room, grabbing her oil black leather jacket from the door handle on the way out.  
Her mother greeted her as she came down - how her mother managed to dress and prepare breakfast was beyond her, but, lo and behold, she was there, eggs and bacon on the plates ready to be eaten.

"I thought you'd like something other than cereal today, Luka." Tiffany smiled at her daughter gently, gesturing to the plates. "And since Lukas is awake now... Well I thought I'd make some food for him."

"That's... cool. Thoughtful of you..." Luka mumbled, sitting at her seat. The rest of the Order aside from Jesse and Lukas - though could he really be called a member of the Order? - came shortly after, and she and the adults ate their breakfast in silence, ignoring the scraping of forks and knives against the plates.

Jesse walked down the stairs. "Uh, I'd ask which one's mine but since you guys are done..." He saw the extra plate, blinking, as if not believing its existence. "You did one for Lukas too?"

"Yeah. He's awake now so I might as well. Just in case." Tiffany picked up the empty plates, smiling as the Order thanked her.

"Heh, that's pretty cool of you to do."

Tiffany turned away, but her daughter was very sure that she saw a smile creeping up on her face. "So, Luka, you gonna go see your friends?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, spending the day with Chanty, all of us, and we're just gonna chill and let everything settle in. Because, you know," She spoke the following words bitterly. "Not everyday you find out that your dad is the WitherDragon, the one who tried to kill your friends' parents."

Jesse frowned. "He had his reasons... Most likely."

"Don't you think that maybe something just happened and he had no real reason to try and kill you?" Luka raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Lukas wa- is a sweet young man who would never intentionally do any wrong! He made a mistake and even a thousand years later he's still suffering, so you better shut your trap or I won't hold back!" Petra growled, standing up and driving her nails into the table. Her stance became stiff and she grit her teeth in anger. "I don't care that you're practically a kid, no one can talk crap about my friend like that!"

"Petra, just leave it. She'll understand one day, and so will everyone else in this godforsaken world." Olivia muttered, still sat in her chair. "Plus you risk ruining a perfectly good table."

"... Hmph." Petra loosened up and slumped back down in the chair. "Sorry Tiffany."

"It's fine. Luka, please, don't be so ignorant and don't act as if you know anything because you don't." Tiffany warned, causing Luka to growl.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care. You guys have fun refusing to believe the truth that Lukas is a bad guy now. I'm going to spend time with my friends." And with that, Luka left the house.

She automatically walked to Chanty's orchard, where the three siblings were picking apples. Seth was mumbling to himself, hand and eyes on his pendant, and Alex was climbing the trees to pick the apples - she saw him bite into one at one point.

"Hey Chants." She greeted her friend, who looked up from picking up a barrel.

"Oh, hey. You're early." A faint smile stood on her face. "You wanna help?"

Luka found herself picking apples, and she groaned as her skirt got dirty. "Great..." She mumbled. "Don't think I'm cut out for this."

"Nah, you just gotta not wear a skirt." Chanty gestured to her jeans. "Hey, Alex, I've been meaning ta ask ya, how's stuff going with you?"

Alex looked down from his branch, right leg on top of his left, and finished his bite of apple. "Nothing much. I mean, Diamond's being mean again but what can you expect from a 'superior'?" He rolled his eyes and spoke about this Diamond mockingly. "She and her family are so goddamn rich, so she thinks she can treat the rest of us like bulls-"

"Alex, what have I said about swearing?!" Chanty scolded. "Seth, be a good older brother and help me out, will you? And stop talking to yourself! It's awkward."

Seth scowled, stormed over and took the barrel she was holding out of her hands forcefully before storming back to the house and putting down outside the door. "Happy now?!" He grumbled, and then mumbled something about not talking to himself and proceeded to do just that.

"Hmph. Sorry about the boys. Seth's just as moody as ever and Alex thinks he can swear because apparently he's 'grown up'."

"I'm eleven, Chanty! I can swear now!"

"Mm, no." Chanty chuckled as Alex glowered at her. "Anyways, haven't ya tried, you know, talking to this Diamond gal?"

"No, I've steered far clear from her, and I stuck with Lorri and Sebby. Don't want to be involved with any of her drama, or her family's." The youngest Lucifier rolled his eyes. "Apparently her father's gonna be coming back soon, so she's really excited, or so she says. Well, she doesn't look it, really, so I have my doubts, but it's not like I'm gonna say anything."

"You kids and your dramas... The only drama I want you to be involved in is the new production the school's gonna be holding. The one your friend, Lorri, contributed to? She's the lead, ain't she?"

"Yeah, but at least she's good at acting, and Sebby's super good at playing a girl - though he doesn't want to, which I find weird, since he loves acting like Lorri and he's fine acting as a girl when we're alone."

"Probably something to do with self-confidence. Acting alone ain't the same as acting before other people." Chanty lectured, holding a finger up. "Now, get outta that tree, for crying out loud, you're gonna fall out one of these days..."

"Hmph." Alex slipped out of the tree, landing on his feet and squating to rest a hand on the ground to steady himself, before standing up. He grinned at Chanty and hugged her.

"Heh, love you too, kiddo." She ruffled his hair, which he chuckled at at first but as his two previously mentioned friends, Lorri and Sebby, came into view.

"Chanty, nooooo," He whined in embarrassment, wriggling out of her grip, fixing his hair and running to Sebby and the others, muttering, "Gosh you're so embarrassing."

"You're never going to stop embarrassing him, are ya?"

"I don't intend to." Chanty cackled.

Reo and Catelin arrived with the two - Lorri was currently living with the two, since her older brother was in Cadriel's hometown with his fiancée, and Sebby had been adopted after appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"C'mon, halfy!" Catelin called out to her half-brother, who pouted slightly at the undesirable nickname, as she began to jog on ahead.

"Catelin..." He groaned, but he followed. His thin legs, which contrasted her thick, somewhat musclar legs, were not designed for running, Luka found, as he soon complained of aches.

"That was nothing, Reo! Why are you so worn out already?" Catelin chuckled.

"Oh, hey guys." Luka waved to them.

"Alex, why is your hair somewhat... scruffy?" Sebby pointed out, gesturing to the wild fluff that was on Alex's head.

"Chanty."

"Oh."

"Yep." Alex nodded and then shrugged. "Anyway! Lorri and Sebs want me to assess their acting so I'm gonna do that! See ya!" As the trio left, a duo came into view.

"Heyyyyy!" Blake ran up, Taylor, his twin, following at a normal pace - though, compared to Blake's speed, it was like she was walking in slow motion. Both of them were grinning. "How's my favourite cousin?" Blake grinned to Catelin, holding his fist up to signify to start their handshake.

"Aren't I your only cousin?" Catelin chuckled, and they began their handshake. Once they finished, she and Taylor hugged. "So, B, what brings you here?"

"Thought Seth would like some help when Chanty goes off with the rest of her beautiful friends - and you, Reo." At Blake's comment, Reo scowled, and he chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, you're just as pretty as the girls."

Reo blushed and hid his face, as if he were about to have a nose bleed.

"Heheh... Anyway, I'm gonna go see Seth! See ya!" Blake jogged off into the other direction toward Chanty and Alex's older brother, whose normal scowl deepened as the younger man approached.

"Well, only Cadriel left, and then we can set off into... the unknown." Taylor gestured to the horizon, stretching her leg out diagonally and bending the other.

"We're going into town, Taylor."

"And then we can set off into... town."

* * *

The night peered in through the window - the day had passed, and now all but one in their city was sleeping.

All but one.

His fingers massaged his pendant as he lay in bed, eyes closed. A thin smile appeared on his face and he sighed slowly and happily, chuckling.

His masters came to him - a young girl and a young boy - and they praised him for what he had done.

"You know the next step in our plan, don't you?" The boy whispered, weakened and pained.

"Of course." He nodded gently, standing out of bed and walking to his window. He opened it gently, shaking slightly. He'd been this empty for such a long time, yet the night's breath hitting his face gave him memories of feeling. He would shut the window, but the view was so captivating.

"It's good to have someone trusted and well known under our control," The girl whispered to him in his ear, and he smiled more at that. She rested a hand on his shoulder, her hand warm to him, but in reality it was as cold as liquid nitrogen. The boy stood beside him, resting a 'warm' hand on his arm to balance himself. "Now, shut the window. The breeze is cold and cruel, and gives you unwanted memories of her and him and them."

He smirked and shut the window, walking around his room.

"Now, they'll get suspicious if they hear you up at this time of the night, and you play an important part in our performance, so rest your mortal eyes, and sleep. We don't want you tired and vulnerable, now do we?" She gestured to the bed. "Now, sleep..."

He stepped into bed, smiled at the air and slept.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the prologue of this series done!**

 **Yeah, it took a while to write, but now I can get onto the juicy bits:**

 **Family feuds! Daddy issues! Betrayal! Death! Pain!**

 **Yeah!**

 **I have a lot of the series planned out - mostly Reo and Cadriel's arcs along with scenes that are important since they shape and reveal certain characters' personalities. Probably a lot of shipping and angst, but what do you expect from me? Haha.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that characters of the game aside from the Orders will be featuring in this - I'll give a few examples, but whether they're good or bad will be a mystery:**

 **The Blaze Rods! Isa! Milo!**

 **Those characters are definite. They're definitely going to be a part of this. These characters I'm not sure about:**

 **Cassie! The YouTubers! The Redstonians! The Griefers! The Old Builders!**

 **Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy what's to come.**


End file.
